As Told By
by Queen Sunshadow
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's friends decide they want to write a made up love story of the two boys together. But what happens when they find out about it? And what happens when a certain older Uchiha gets his hands on it? Or worse.. Many pairings Setting inside
1. It Begins

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto's friends decide that they want to write the made up love story of the two boys together. What happens if they find out about it? And what happens when a certain older Uchiha gets his hands on it? Or worse… (Many pairings; Setting described inside)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and Company do not belong to me.

**Rating:** PG-13 in this chapter at least. :P … And that's for language and stuff. Mhm. Might get worse in later chapters

**Warnings:** This is eventually going to be a yaoi story. Means boyxboy. Yeah. Don't like it, then don't read it. Oh, and may contain violence, sexual actions, and so on. Whatever I want really.

**Pairings:** There are many. XD If you're that interested, ask me.

**Setting:** In the story they're writing, it's a high school setting, and in real life they're ninjas and stuff. Got it?

**Note:** I had this idea randomly today. And so I want to try it out. :P It's all of Naruto (and Sasuke's) friends telling about how Sasuke and Naruto like.. get together and stuff. (They're not really together in real life _yet_; the friends are just _pretending_ they are in the story they're writing) Oh, and some parts will be told by some people that _aren't_ friends of them. –winkwink- Wonder who else I could use hm?

_Italics_- Story being written by the people

Normal- What the people are doing outside story

**_Bold and italic_**- Thoughts both in and out of the story

If you're confused, it's okay. I don't blame you. :D

* * *

Chapter One- It Begins

* * *

_A rather short, tanned boy stood next to his locker, munching on a pop tart while running a hand through his messy, tangled blonde hair. But it was no ordinary pop tart he was eating, no, it was a Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough pop tart, which was the best type, with the tasty chocolatey-ness that seems to melt in your mouth and leave a delectable after taste… Mmm.. _

_Across the hall, another boy stood, eating an apple with a bored expression on his face, black eyes glittering in the light. To get an idea of how black his eyes were, you'd have to think of a… a piece of black licorice! Poor black licorice.. Not many people like the taste, but it's really delicious compared to the strawberry licorice and-_

"Chouji! Jeeze, you're writing more about food then what's going on! Give me the notebook, I'm writing now!" A pretty, slender bleached blonde pulled the thick spiral blue notebook from a pudgy brunette boy, who had been intently writing while eating chips at the same time. The girl's mint colored eyes narrowed as she looked at the page, "Ew you covered it in crumbs! And what's that?" A manicured fingernail pointed at a brown stain on the page.

"Chocolate." Chouji gave a sheepish smile, licking the salt and crumbs off his plump fingers, having finished the bag of potato chips. Ino rolled her eyes, shooting a final glare at her friend before taking a seat in the chair besides him, and grasping the pencil in an iron grip. Besides her, a sleeping boy sat hunched over the table, his dark hair tied up in a ponytail, mumbling in his sleep every so often. She prodded him with a sharp nail, repeatedly, right in the stomach where she knew he was ticklish.

"Wake up Shikamaru! We have work to do! We have to get the first chapter done before the mutant forehead comes and tries to write it first! And you know we can't let her do that! Besides, we all know _I _should be in it more than _she_ should." She gave a small smirk and a final jab into the boy's soft flesh, who had finally woken up and was glaring at her half heartedly.

Since, for Shikamaru, glaring took too much effort.

"Tsk, troublesome… Writing a book takes too much energy… And this particular story is so bothersome.." He grumbled lowly, resting his head on his arms while looking at his friend, "Romance stories never turn out like you want them to…"

"Just because you and that stupid _desert_ girl haven't gotten together yet, doesn't mean you can take it out on me." Ino huffed, proceeding to write on the paper once more, while Chouji opened another bag of chips, these ones BBQ flavored. Shikamaru ignored the comment, murmuring something about PMS-ing females and shutting his eyes once again.

_Enough about licorice, let's talk about the juicy specimen that we have leaning against the lockers, his perfectly groomed raven locks seeming to blow in a breeze that didn't even exist, his flawless skin glowing, his muscles rippling with each movement… Oh he was gorgeous! And even though he looked absolutely bored out of his skull, he really was thinking about a beautiful blonde girl, who just happened to be walking his way down the hall._

"_Sasuke-kun! How are you? You look so handsome!" The sexy, absolutely breathtaking female cooed seductively, batting her long, luscious eyelashes at her soul mate. _

"_Go away." He muttered lowly, his sexual fantasy inducing voice rumbled deep within his chest, like a lion growling in the back of its throat. The blonde just knew he was bluffing, only pretending to not want to be around her. In all truthfulness, he was completely and totally in love with her, but was too shy to admit such passion to her._

"_Oh Sasuke-kun! You're so funny!" Ino gushed while fluffing up her silky hair, wondering if the raven thought it looked soft. Maybe he'd want to touch it… She shut her sparkling light green eyes as she imagined the sex god running his long fingers through her hair gently, and whispering into her ear lovingly…_

"_Hn." Sasuke grunted, tossing the apple core into a nearby trashcan, while the blonde idiot eating the pop tart looked on in awe and envy. Since, the Uchiha was _so_ much cooler than _he _was, it was obvious he was jealous. Especially when Sasuke had a babe hanging all over him, willing to do _anything_ for him._

_Naruto had every right to be jealous!_

"_Well I have to get to class, as you know Sasuke-kun. I'll see you later." She puckered her full, pink lips at him before walking down the hall, round hips swaying in an attractive manner with each step. Sasuke wasn't watching her go, at least not from what she could see. But she just _knew_ he was watching longingly when she wasn't looking._

_Meanwhile, the blonde idiot had long since finished his pop tart and was now glaring at sex- on- legs Uchiha with a blue death glare, one that could've killed. But not Sasuke, because _his_ death glare was waaay better than _Naruto's

_Therefore he was unaffected by the inferior glare directed his way._

Just as Ino was about to continue on writing about their confrontation when a pink haired girl barged in, emerald green eyes burning as she pointed an accusing finger at her ex-best friend. Behind her stood a boy with a black bowl cut, large bushy eye brows, and a green outfit, as well as a boy with white eyes, long, dark hair, and a frown.

"Ino pig! You said we'd all meet in the ramen store to work on it! But you lied and came to the library (1) instead! Let me see the story since you're probably ruining it." She stomped over and ripped the notebook away from Ino, her eyes scanning over the page quickly.

"Sakura-chan, you really must calm down!" The kid with the bad hair cut said brightly, and the pink haired girl turned to scowl at him, before continuing to read.

"I appreciate your concern Lee, but I'm not feeling very calm at the moment." Inside her head Inner Sakura was raging about stupid pigs that lie (even though what Ino had written about Sasuke was quite good), cursing and storming around. The pale eyed boy looked on impassively, arms crossed over his muscled chest.

"That, and Naruto almost caught on about what was happening. We had to shake him off in order to get here." Neji recalled how the blonde had bounced up to them, chattering endlessly about ramen, evil cats, and how Sasuke was being a 'fucking bastard' again. They eventually got him to leave by saying they were going to do research at the library for a project.

Naruto left as soon as he heard the word 'library,' which made him think of a certain Uchiha genius whom he was currently trying to forget, and failing.

"Well the ramen shop is _obviously_ going to attract Naruto billboard brow! And I _did_ say to come to the library, but you were too stupid to notice! Plus your forehead blocked all the sound waves from my voice so you didn't hear!" Ino scoffed, sticking her nose in the air while all the other occupants of the room rolled their eyes.

"Ah, I cannot wait to write a story about such a passion filled romance! The youthfulness of Sasuke and Naruto will shine through, and only make it so much more wonderful!" Lee sighed with hearts fluttering around him, eyes in the shape of stars, "If only they really were in such strong love, like we are going to make them be in…"

"About that-" Sakura and Ino said in unison, then looked at one another with murderous eyes.

"I want to be the one to fall in love with Sasuke!" Once again they spoke at the same time, "No, you can't, I am!" They began to bicker with one another while the males sighed, and rubbed their temples.

"Both of you, shut up." All eyes turned on the threatening figure standing in the library doorway, turquoise eyes narrowed coldly, "We already agreed we were writing it so Sasuke and Naruto fall in love, and that's how we're going to do it. So stop fucking complaining." The red head slowly approached the table before sliding into a seat, black rimmed eyes still locked onto the two girls who had fallen silent.

"I agree. We can't change it now." Neji nodded, also reluctantly sitting. Soon all members of the 'writing' group were seated, ready to start on the task at hand.

"Should we start now? I mean, we are missing a few people, but that's okay.. Right? Tenten and Hinata shouldn't mind... "

"Yeah, but Kiba and Shino will probably be mad." Shikamaru felt the need to point out that little fact, and the others groaned, knowing that the dog boy would go on and on if they left him out of the 'fun' as he called it.

"Why would we be mad?" A familiar, cocky voice called from the entrance, canines bared in a mocking grin, "You all weren't going to start without ole Shino and me, were you?" The brunette sauntered over, plopping into a chair while Shino silently sank into the seat beside him, face hidden by his sunglasses and high coat collar.

"Finally!" Chouji exclaimed between mouthfuls of chips, "You guys are late." Kiba shrugged uncaringly, yawning boredly.

"Let's just get started… Or.. at least continue from where _Ino pig_ left off." Sakura shot a glare at her rival, who smirked challengingly.

"Who's written so far?" Shino chose to speak just then, and was apparently looking at everyone, his neck turning to regard all members seated at the table. Chouji raised a chip filled hand, and Ino nodded her head to show that she had written too.

"So that leaves the rest of us to get a turn. Awesome! I want to go next!" Kiba eagerly reached for the notebook, but Sakura pulled it away from him with a scowl.

"You were late, so you don't get to write in it next. If anyone should, it should be _me_ who writes next. Anyone disagree?" She let her eyes drift over her companions, who didn't say anything, merely shrugged. Well, all except for Kiba, who was fuming in his seat, shooting hateful looks at the pink haired menace.

"Well then, let's get going!"

* * *

(1) I have no idea if they really have a library in Kohona, but they do now. Fear my awesome writing-in skillzzz. 

Author's Note: Hm. Well. That was fun to write. Yes, all the characters are going to get a chance to write a chunk of the story. :) Even Gaara. Who is magically friendly.. .. relatively friendly.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: Naruto and Company do not belong to me.

Rating: PG-13 in this chapter at least. :P … And that's for language and stuff. Mhm. Might get worse in later chapters

Warnings: This is eventually going to be a yaoi story. Means boyxboy. Yeah. Don't like it, then don't read it. Oh, and may contain violence, sexual actions, and so on. Whatever I want really.

Pairings: There are many. XD If you're that interested, ask me.

Setting: In the story they're writing, it's a high school setting, and in real life they're ninjas and stuff. Got it?

Note: WHOOO. Chapter two. This took me a while to write and I apoliogize! I will try to be quicker with updates from now on…

_Italics_- Story being written by the people

Normal- What the people are doing outside story

_**Bold and italic**_- Thoughts both in and out of the story

If you're confused, it's okay. I don't blame you. :D

* * *

Chapter Two- Decisions, Decisions

* * *

_Finally, that dumb Ino-pig had run off, leaving Sasuke-kun and Naruto to stare one another down in the hallways, the tension between them thick in the air, almost thick enough to slice through with a knife. It was almost as though they were going to jump on one another and beat the crap out of one another (though _obviously_ Sasuke-kun would win, considering he's _definitely_ stronger.)_

_But there was to be no brawls between to two today, because a cute, bubbly pink haired girl flounced up, her pretty green eyes shining brightly, matching her equally friendly smile. Both Naruto and Sasuke-kun turned to gaze at her, one look full of admiration, and the other full of _hidden_ admiration._

"_Hello Naruto, Sasuke-kun! I hope you two weren't considering fighting. You know that's against the rules on school grounds." She chided them playfully, glancing hopefully at Sasuke-kun and wishing he would notice that she had styled her hair differently so it fell around her face sexily._

"_Aw no way Sakura-chan! That bastard was just giving me a funny look, so I glared at 'im!" The sunny haired boy explained, though Sakura _knew _it was his fault, not _Sasuke's_. The Uchiha could never possibly go wrong in her eyes. But she would never voice that aloud, considering that would just start another fight and she'd have to hit Naruto again._

_She was beginning to think that he was getting brain damage from all of her 'not-even-that-hard' punches. He was just being a baby about I when he started to cry and yell after each punch, that was definitely it._

"_Hn. I could've sworn it was you glaring at me, dobe." Sasuke-kun replied coolly, flicking his coal black hair from his equally dark eyes with model like ease. Sakura's eyes followed his every move with loving care, and she had to force herself to stay under control. '__**As much as you want to get him, you can't have him…'**__ The girl found this thought saddening, and almost considered having Sasuke-kun fall in love with her, considering she-_

"Sakura! That's not supposed to be written you idiot!" Kiba pinched the girl's pale arm and she yelped, before smacking him hard right in the side of the face and causing him to crumple onto the floor in a heap, while Shino looked down blankly at his limp, twitching form.

"Um.. Maybe someone else should write this harrowing tale, eh Sakura-chan?" Lee asked with his tell tale smile, and she met his suggestion with dark, threatening eyes, "Or.. not…"

"He's right. Someone else should write now. Sakura and Ino, you two always end up writing about how you both fall in love with Sasuke, or _want_ to fall in love with him, and that's not part of the story." Neji's face was impassive as he spoke, but his eyes were narrowed ever so slightly on the two love sick females, who hung their heads in shame.

"We can't help that we love him." Ino sulked, crossing her arms beneath her chest and frowning at the Hyuga, who rolled his eyes in reply (though it was rather hard to tell), "Or I mean, _I_ can't help that _I_ love him. Mutant forehead over there is just copying me, since I'm _totally_ better than _she'll_ ever be." A smug look now was on her face as Sakura began to turn red with unhidden rage, and began to yell at 'Ino-pig,' with more anger than she ever had yelled at Naruto.

And that was saying something.

"Shut up. Both of you. Again." Gaara interjected once more, voice low and gravely. Once again the two bickering girls fell silent, shrinking under the cold, stern gaze that the red head was directing at them, "Who's writing next?"

"I'll write next." Neji volunteered, and the sacred note book was passed to the pale eyed boy, who scanned what was already written with a skilled eye. Now he could get them into the plot, considering he actually _knew_ how to write, and was not obsessed over Sasuke. All eyes watched the Hyuga closely as he lowered the pen and began to write.

"_I suppose I'd better get to class. So should the both of you." Sakura gave a friendly wave, before turning down the hall and walking towards her classroom. While she had her back turned, and was slowly growing further and further away, Naruto took the opportunity to glare heatedly once more at his long time rival._

"_I know what you're trying to do Uchiha-bastard, and it's not going to work." The blonde huffed, and stormed in the direction of his own classroom, which happened to be the same as Sasuke's. It was almost as though fate had placed them there, together…_

_Naruto made his way to his desk, taking a seat beside his classmate, Hyuga Neji, with whom he wasn't fully friendly with, having only spoke to him during class. He had long, dark brown hair that was tied into a loose ponytail, and violet tinged, white eyes, as well as a stern face. Basically, if the blonde could've chosen his own seat, he certainly would not be sitting beside Neji, who rarely spoke and seemed to wear a firm expression all the time._

_On the opposite side of the room, the impassive Uchiha sat, his eyes trained anywhere but on the head-ache inducing blonde nightmare beside him, that was supposed to be a girl. He had completely forgotten that Ino was in his class, and the person who usually sat beside him was seated elsewhere, leaving the obsessed girl the perfect opportunity to take the empty seat. _

_Currently, she was babbling endlessly into his ear, much to his annoyance, and he found himself now glaring at her coldly, no matter how much his mind screamed at him not to._

_But luck was on his side, because as soon as his sensei stomped in, his eyes fell on the blonde's prattling form which was talking into the Uchiha's ear, and instantly knew he had to separate them._

"_Uzumaki! Switch seats with Ino!" The teacher barked gruffly, and Naruto's sky blue eyes shifted to where the girl sat, widening when he saw the 'evil' Uchiha right next to her._

"_What?! No way! Sasuke's a bastard!" The blonde protested, causing said Uchiha to roll his eyes up towards the ceiling and frown even more than usual. It seemed that fate had placed them together once again, and despite Naruto's moans and groans he was beside the Uchiha, muttering darkly under his breath all the while. The raven himself only furrowed a brow slightly, but otherwise his face remained as empty as the blackboard he was currently glaring at._

"I am not annoying! Or 'head ache inducing'! And Sasuke-kun would _enjoy_ my presence, not want me to leave!" Ino huffed angrily, scowling at Neji, who looked back, slightly amused with a miniature smirk on his face.

"Has he ever gone out of the way to speak to you? And why does he always walk away when either of you come along?" He shifted his pointed gaze from Ino, to Sakura, then back again. For a moment, both females fell silent, exchanging blank glances as they struggled to come up with an excuse.

"He's just shy!" The ex-best friends then proclaimed at once in unison, defending their one true love, who… really hated to be around them and made it painfully obvious. Sadly they both lacked the skills to realize this, or maybe they were just too obsessed to care. It was more than likely the latter of the two options.

"Who the hell cares about that? I wanna write now goddammit! Give me the book!" Kiba snatched at the note book wildly, but Neji pulled it away from him, and handed it to Gaara instead. The red head looked down at the book with his usual stare, almost as though debating whether or not to write.

"Come on! No fair! Two people have already written before me, and besides, we all know Gaara can only write about murder and shit!" Kiba growled in annoyance and crawled up behind the Sand ninja, struggling to pull it out of the iron grip.

"Would you like me to prove you wrong?" The pale boy asked coldly, turning his head up to glare at Kiba with frightening eyes, ones that caused the dog boy to rethink his attempts and shrink back nervously. Once Kiba has slunk back to his seat (with his tail between his legs), the red head opened the note book, and began to write slowly, thoughtfully.

"_I hope you know that even though you won that last game of soccer, you won't win today." Naruto hissed threateningly under his breath as he scowled at his desk mate, who didn't even find him worthy enough to glance at. Angry that the other boy was ignoring him, the blonde in turn viciously poked his nearly rock hard stomach, receiving a nearly shocked look from the Uchiha._

_No one ever touched Sasuke, well, Naruto did, but that was only when they sparred. This type of contact, so girly and yet surprisingly painful, was new to the raven._

"_Did you just poke me Dobe?" The Uchiha drawled, masking his surprise with contempt, black eyes bored, "I never knew you could get so feminine."_

"_Poking's not girly at all you bastard! I know tons of guys that poke! Besides, I only did it because you weren't talking to me when I clearly said something that requires a response!" Naruto was about to pinch Sasuke's pale, thin arm, but he knew that the stoic boy would probably just mock him even further, and that was more than he could stand._

"_Maybe I didn't think your comment was worth commenting on." The black haired boy replied emotionlessly, letting his eyes drift back to the teacher, who was teaching them things he had long since mastered. Oh how being a genius was annoying at times... But not as annoying as the blonde seated beside him, who was protesting loudly._

"_Mr. Uzumaki! I will not ask you again to be quiet! Now sit down, stop pointing at Mr. Uchiha, and get yourself under control!" The teacher barked in rage, causing the blonde to shrink back and sink slowly into his seat, cheeks partially flushed. The ghost of a smirk worked it's way across Sasuke's face, but then disappeared as quickly as it had come._

"_Sorry…" Naruto muttered in embarrassment, not before glaring at the reason why he was in trouble, then tried to focus his attention on the blackboard which was being written on by their seemingly always grumpy teacher._

_xxxxxx_

_Finally, mercifully, the bell_

"What's that mean?" Lee inquired loudly into Gaara's ear, causing said red head to tense up at the green clad intrusion in his personal space. His turquoise eyes turned on the black haired boy, who beamed at him, and received a mildly irritated glance from the writer.

"It symbolizes when there's a scene change or a time passes." Gaara answered with a voice that wasn't as hard as it usually was, but then again, the red head was always 'nicer' to Lee, for reasons unknown to the others.

"Oh! You're so wise Gaara! I wish I had thought of such a brilliant and smart idea!" The bowl cut sporting boy chirped, practically swooning now as he looked at the normally cold boy, who blinked his eyes slowly.

"Okay Lee, you don't have to drool all over him. I admit it's a good idea as well, but you don't have to be so enthusiastic." Neji reprimanded his teammate in a stern, yet soft voice, watching the other boy dance around, cheering Gaara's name proudly.

"Oh of course Neji! I shall stop voicing my pride aloud and chant inside my head!" Lee grinned widely, taking his seat once more, resuming watching Gaara work. The desert boy stared at him for a moment longer before shaking his head slightly and bending back over the paper.

_rang loudly, proclaiming to the class that it was time to move to next period. Naruto bolted from the room as soon as he could, glad to get away from the sullen and perfect boy that always seemed to be around him, much to his dismay._

_But he was not free from the raven yet, seeing as they both had gym next period, and would be going outside to play soccer, as they had been doing all week. The blonde made his way to his locker easily, and put in the combination to open it, but to his surprise it refused to open for him. He tried once more to get it open, failing as he had only a moment earlier._

"_Need help Uzumaki?" A cold voice questioned from beside Naruto, and he looked over to see his acquaintance Gaara, a small boy with dark, blood red hair and emotionless turquoise eyes. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck and offered a sheepish smile._

"_Could you Gaara? I'm having some issues with it today. The combination's 33-23-05." The lithe red head easily turned the lock, and it clicked, allowing him to pull it open, leaving Naruto in complete and utter shock, "No way! How come it didn't work for me?!" He demanded, glaring at his lock with as much ferocity as he could muster, which wasn't that much._

"_Perhaps you need to loosen up a bit Uzumaki. I think you're more concerned about the soccer game against that Uchiha than anything else, which is ruining your focus." Gaara commented simply, already dressed in his gym clothes, idly watching the blonde tug on his shorts, and then tear off his t-shirt before pulling his dirty gym one on._

"_I'm telling you Gaara, today our team is gonna kick his ass! Or my name's not Uzumaki Naruto!" He pumped his fist in the air with a bright grin, one that made his companion grimace. Gaara was not a very happy person, so displays of the emotion often bothered him. Then again, Naruto was almost always happy, so if he was to hang out with the blonde, he had to tolerate it._

"_If you pay attention to the ball, and not what he's doing, then yes, we will win. Last time you were watching him play, not trying to steal the ball from him. Something you want to tell me Uzumaki?" Naruto's face flushed a brilliant red, but he frantically shook his head in reply, causing Gaara to quirk a brow (one that was not there)._

"_I hate that guy's guts, and I always will!" The blonde proclaimed stubbornly, glowering as the Uchiha himself sauntered into the locker room, looking just as anti-social as always. The red head snorted in reply to such a statement showing right away that he did not believe a word of it. Naruto decided not to take the bait, merely fuming under his breath and offering Gaara numerous glares and curses, doing the same to Sasuke who casually undressed, not noticing blue eyes tracing his body._

_The blonde found the room seeming a bit warmer as his eyes roved over the raven, and when black eyes met his own he flushed and looked away, determined not to think about the fact that he had just been checking the Uchiha out. _Sasuke Uchiha _of all people. _

"Ooooo Gaara you are making this sooo good! I can't wait to see what happens next! Will Naruto question his sexuality? Will he be gay or bisexual?" Sakura was finally getting into the story, reading over the red head's shoulder along with everyone else, and her eyes shone with excitement. A brief half smile flashed over the stony boy's face before it resumed it's emotionless state.

"He should be bisexual! Cause then some chick can come in and try to ruin their relationship!" Kiba interjected with a gleeful grin, already picturing a big fight in his mind. He was itching to start writing, especially because he wanted to get to the i good /i stuff.

"Or perhaps he could be gay, and then another dominant male could try to steal him away." Neji suggested lowly, also considering such possibilities. But his comment brought other confused thoughts along with it.

"Dominant? What do you mean?" Chouji questioned through a mouthful of chips, crumbs spilling down onto his lap and showering the floor under his chair.

"He means that Sasuke'll be the one fucking Naruto's brains out." Kiba answered slyly, and with a snicker, "There's no way _Naruto_ could top the Uchiha… I mean come on, we all know who's the one who'd be in charge of the relationship."

"You assume things to quickly." Shino murmured from beside his wolfish friend, who rolled his eyes at the bug boy's comment, deciding to elbow him but otherwise ignore him.

"Well let's just vote on it then. All in favor of Naruto being dominant, raise your hand." Ino counted the two hands that rose in reply, then spoke once more, "All in favor of Sasuke being dominant, raise your hand." Many more hands shot up, overpowering the few that had risen earlier.

"Then it's settled. Naruto's the uke, and Sasuke's the seme." Inner Sakura was dancing around with happiness, seeing as she _knew_ that her lovely Uchiha would always be the dominant, and probably possessive one.

"Someone else should write now. I've written a lot, and I've given whoever is writing next a nice place to start from." Gaara shoved the notebook away, and immediately Kiba launched himself at it, but was intercepted by Shino.

"Hey no fair bug boy! You don't know a thing about romance!" The dog boy yelped, and in turn the boy with the sunglasses ignored him, holding the pencil in a loose grip and looking over the page.

"You idiots are writing a romance?"

Everyone froze at the sound of Sasuke's voice.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I started this a long time ago and just finished it so if it seems... choppy it's because of that. I apologize if it's bad.. And for the cliffhanger. I tend to enjoy them. :D The next update will be quicker, I promise. Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. They are much appreciated.


End file.
